O Significado de Cervo
by Beatriz Evans
Summary: Tradução de: The Meaning of Stag. Sinopse: Nota para si mesmo: trabalhar o controle sobre as mãos. Enquanto isso, descubra por que a Lily gargalhou. [Oneshot]


Olá, todo mundo! Essa fic NÃO FOI ESCRITA POR MIM, mas eu estou a traduzindo por que ela é simplesmente LINDA!

Ela foi escrita por **Callisto Nicol**, que escreve fics lindas, por sinal.

E, concordem comigo, quando você leva 5 horas pra traduzir uma coisa (sim! Eu demorei 5 HORAS pra terminar de traduzir essa fic) ela deve ser realmente muito boa.

Então, leiam, tirem suas próprias conclusões e me mandem uma reviw! Ficarei realmente feliz, sabendo que meu trabalho não foi em vão. Beijos e mais beijos! Divirtam-se!

Sinopse: Nota para si mesmo: trabalhar o controle sobre as mãos. Enquanto isso, descubra por que a Lily gargalhou. Oneshot

**The Meaning of Stag – O Significado de Cervo**

"Então, como foi?" Sirius Black perguntou, se jogando no sofá perto do seu melhor amigo James Potter. Os quatro Marotos, como eles se chamavam, tinham se confinado na casa de Remo Lupin na honra (ou razão) da lua cheia que ocorreria aquela noite.

"O que foi o quê?" Remo perguntou, olhando por cima de seu livro.

"Ontem à noite!"

"Alguma coisa tinha que ter acontecido ontem à noite?" James queria saber, sinceramente esperando que não tivesse esquecido de fazer alguma coisa.

"Sim!" Sirius disse irritado. "Com a Lily! Você ia contar a ela nosso grande segredo porque você prometeu a ela que se um dia vocês se casarem, você ia a deixar saber! Então, como ela recebeu a notícia que você é um animago ilegal?"

Ah, isso. James descansou seu queixo sobre as suas mãos pensativamente enquanto Pedro Pettigrew, Remo, e Sirius se inclinavam para frente, antecipando suas palavras ansiosamente. "Bem, foi realmente interessante," ele disse.

"Interessante de uma maneira boa?" Pedro perguntou.

"Interessante de uma maneira que ela nunca mais vai me ver?" Remo temeu.

"Interessante de uma maneira que ela decidiu que era tão excitante e tentou tran-"

"Nunca pense em terminar esse pensamento, Almofadinhas", James disse o advertindo. Sirius podia ser seu melhor amigo, mas pelas barbas de Mérlin, ele nunca deixará ninguém falar de Lily dessa maneira. "Foi interessante… bem, interessante" Ele movimentou a mão para Remo. "Não se preocupe, Aluado, ela nem piscou quando eu disse que você era um lobisomem. Aparentemente, ela acidentalmente ouviu uma conversa no segundo ano entre você e Madame Pomfrey." O que era interessante, por que Lily odeia quem escuta a conversa dos outros. Ainda existem tantas coisas para aprender sobre sua noiva deliciosa e ruiva...

"Ela sabia?" Sirius protesta. "Ela sabia desde o _segundo ano_? Isso é muito injusto em muitas maneiras. Ela não nos deixou saber que ela sabia! Ela nem ao menos em nos deixou suspeitar que ela soubesse! Ela provavelmente nunca pensou em nos deixar suspeitar que ela soubesse! Ela-"

"Nós entendemos na primeira vez, Almofadinhas," Pedro se meteu. "Deixe o Pontas contra a história!"

Sirius protestou por um momento, mas quando Remo deu um tapa nele, ele calou a boca. "Bem," James disse novamente, "ela... bem... eu não sei."

"Como você pode não saber, Pontas?" Remo perguntou. "Você estava lá. O que ela disse?"

"Nada." James respondeu, e esse era o problema. Ela realmente _não disse_ nada, por que quando ele a contou que ele se transformava em um cervo, ela gargalhou. Ela _gargalhou_. Ele confessou ser um animago ilegal, um crime que podia lhe dar uma prisão para a vida toda em Azkaban, e ela _gargalhou_. Isso era tão diferente da Lily que ele ficou tão apreensivo com a sanidade mental dela. Talvez o Ranhoso tenha a enlouquecido! O Ranhoso sempre detestou James, e seria a cara dele tentar vir para cima dos Marotos fazendo com que a amável e deliciosa Lily ficasse louca. Ranhoso ia morrer, devagar e dolorosamente. Um Snap Explosivo ia fazer isso perfeitamente, ou um Hipogrifo enfurecido. Talvez ele podia dizer um feitiço que cobriria o Ranhoso com coisas brilhantes e o deixaria apetitoso. Hmm, há boatos que existem aranhas nojentas e gigantes na Floresta Proibida. Que jeito perfeito do Ranhoso morrer.

Um grito agudo na cabeça de James o fez prestar atenção de novo na sala que ele estava. "Pare de planejar a morte de Snape e começa a falar conosco," Remo disse pacientemente. James franziu o cenho. A morte do Ranhoso era muito mais divertida.

"Como ela não falou nada?" Pedro perguntou preocupado. "Você acha que ela planeja te entregar? Eu sei que ela é sua noiva e tal, mas ela realmente acharia esse motivo bom o suficiente para não contar?"

"Rabicho, não seja idiota," Sirius falou irritado. "A Lily não é assim. Se ela pretendia nos entregar, ele teria contado ao James e ele teria vindo aqui correndo nos contar para nós nos escondermos".

"Ela gargalhou."

Isso atraiu a atenção deles. Há! James Potter ainda podia encantar uma sala cheia de pessoas. Seu maravilhoso charme nunca falhava.

"Ela O QUÊ?"

"Ela gargalhou," James disse, vagarosamente. "Você sabe, rir? Aquilo que você faz quando acha alguma coisa engraçada?" Sirius concordou. "Ah, bom, você sabe. Então, tudo o que você aprendeu em Hogwarts não deixou sua cabeça idiota ainda."

"Ha-engraçado-ha," Sirius falou. "Eu sei o que é rir. Mas como ela pôde rir?"

"Eu não sei," James disse sem esperanças. "Eu não vejo nada engraçado nessa situação toda! A não ser, você sabe, talvez todas as piadas que nós fizemos por anos sobre você ser um cachorro com as mulheres e o Pedro ser um rato detestável e eu ir de encontro com aquelas luzes trouxas—"

"Faróis," Remo interrompeu.

"—que seja, talvez, ela finalmente pegou essas piadas e gargalhou tardiamente. É! Talvez seja isso." Sim, e talvez Dumbledore seja Voldemort secretamente. Completamente e totalmente inacreditável. Mas isso era melhor do que a alternativa. Espere, havia alguma alternativa?

"Ou talvez ela estivesse rindo por que ela comeu um veado," Pedro ressaltou. "Você se lembra desse fato, não lembra, Pontas? Talvez ela achasse engraçado por que isso a deixa parecendo uma canibal."

E então esse fato feliz. Como a Lily podia comer um VEADO? Isso era um crime contra a espécie. James estava determinado a tirar esse hábito dela quando eles se casarem. Nenhum veado ia ser comido em _sua_ casa!

"Pontas, por que você está socando seu peito?" Sirius perguntou.

"Er—por nada."

Nota para si mesmo: trabalhar o controle de suas mãos. Enquanto isso, descubra por que a Lily gargalhou.

Uma batida na porta atrapalhou a conversa e Remo foi atender. Momentos depois ele traz uma Lily se segurando para não rir. James estava de pé em um instante e ofereceu a Lily se sentar perto dele. Ele não podia evitar. Notou o quão gostosa ela parecia naquele dia.

Lily recusou o acento. "Só vim aqui por um momento, James. Eu só pensei que devia explicar meu comportamento ontem à noite-"

"Já era sem tempo," Sirius soltou. "Você não pode simplesmente rir de um segredo como esse e esperar que não se explique!"

"E é por isso que eu estou aqui, Sirius," ela falou claramente, procurando dentro de sua bolsa e tirando – um dicionário?

Okay, então James sabia que ele estava se casando com uma traça. Ele podia lidar com isso – depois de tudo, ele tinha sido amigo de Remo por anos e esse garoto viveu em livros. Mas honestamente, um dicionário na bolsa? Isso era patético! Era chato e obsessivo! Ele nunca faria uma coisa dessas! Se ele fosse uma garota, ele colocaria coisas boas dentro de uma bolsa, como revistas de Quadribol e spray de pimenta para Sirius e um pouco de dinheiro para comidinhas inesperadas e uma pequena figurinha que Pedro tinha lhe dado com uma estrela do Puddlemere United.

Um dicionário, honestamente…

Os olhos de Remo, que seja, pularam sobre o tal dicionário. "Isso é a nova edição por Rutherford?" ele soltou, suas mãos indo em direção ao dicionário de Lily. James olhou a mão com um súbito interesse – ele queria ter certeza que Remo tinha intenções honrosas e não faria nada inapropriado com Lily. Ela era sua garota, afinal de contas. Ele tinha que a proteger, mesmo quando ela não sabia que tinha que ser protegida.

"Sim, isso é, e é simplesmente fantástico," Lily falou, virando em direção ao lobisomem e dando o dicionário a ele. Ele pegou como se fosse um presente divino. James olhou de cara feia; ele odiava isso, quando Lily e Remo tinham momentos como esse por que ele sabia que não podia ser um amante dos livros. Com um pouco de dificuldade, ele se lembrou que ela estava usando _seu_ anel. Mas Remo o fez desconfiar – e se tivesse um motivo secreto? E se Lily e Remo tivessem um sórdido caso por baixo de sua paixão por livros? Isso seria como se o quieto lobisomem roubasse a linda flor do idiota. Espere, idiota? Eu não sou um idiota! ARG!

"James, amor, respire. Eu me recuso a casar com um cadáver."

Respire.

Inspire.

Espire.

Lembre-se que ela está se casando com VOCÊ, Pontas, NÃO com Aluado. Respire.

Eu o mato se ele der um olhar a ela como ele está olhando para aquele livro-

RESPIRE, SÓ ISSO.

Lily inclinou sua cabeça para o lado. "Você está se sentindo bem?" ela perguntou, tocando a parte de trás de sua mão na testa dele. Ele podia sentir a Essência de Lírios. Mmm, ela cheirava apetitosa.

"Bem," ele respondeu fraco. "Você veio aqui para explicar a sua risada?"

A seu sorriso reapareceu e ela tirou o dicionário das mãos de Remo. "Sim, sim eu vim." E ela gargalhou. James deu uma olhada nos seus amigos – o que aquilo podia significar?

"Hm, futura Sra. Potter, você sabe que eu te amo, mas essa risada é irritante," Sirius começou, puxando um pouco seu colarinho.

"Mm? Oh, desculpe, é só que- bem, aqui, olhem vocês mesmos." Ela pegou o dicionário e colocou debaixo do nariz de James. Ele pegou o livro e leu a definição que ela apontou.

"_Cervo: o macho adulto de uma variedade de veados, especialmente o veado vermelho._ Uh, sim, eu sei a definição de veado, querida.

Lily revirou seus olhos. "Muito engraçado, James. Mas, continue lendo! A próxima defi—" ela não completou a sentença por que ela começou a rir. Os nervos de James afloraram. O que poderia ser tão engraçado?

"_Um animal, especialmente um porco, castrado depois de sua maturidade sexual!"_ ele terminou com um chute, jogando o livro no chão. "Pelas BARBAS DE MÉRLIN! AHHH!"

Lily estava no chão rindo e Sirius se juntou a ela. Remo permaneceu na cadeira mas ele apertava seu estômago com força e Peter tinha ido com os outros. James respirou pesadamente. Era ISSO que Lily pensou quando ela o associou com um veado? Pelas barbas de Mérlin, isso era vergonhoso!

"Parem de rir," ele falou. "Todos vocês! Parem de rir agora mesmo!" Ele considerou sapatear, mas então Sirius iria comentar sobre sua feminilidade e então as piadas gays iam vir. James podia suportar ser humilhado (no terceiro domingo após a lua cheia do segundo mês em um ano), mas ele definitivamente _não_ podia ser humilhado duas vezes ao mesmo tempo. Isso era simplesmente demais.

Que se dane, ser zoado por um porco castrado de um _dicionário_ era demais.

"Por favor, me dêem licença enquanto eu encontro um banheiro onde eu possa me afogar," ele murmurou e saiu à procura do banheiro do Aluado. Ou talvez a cozinha do Aluado seria melhor. Uau, coisas afiadas na cozinha. Tirando que Remo não cozinha, então ele não teria coisas pontudas e afiadas. Maldição. De volta para o banheiro, então. Ou então, ele podia andar para a porta da frente até achar o mar e então continuar andando até se afogar, ou dar a volta e continuar andando até encontrar outro mar e ficar andando e andando e andando enquanto Lily e os rapazes irão procurar por ele freneticamente e nunca o achar até eles desistirem e o dar por morto e então Lily e Remo podiam assumir seu sórdido romance e se casarem e procriarem em cima de livros e chamar seus filhos de Hester e Achilles e Sr. Darcy—

James redirecionou seus passos para a sala de Remo. Merlin ele nunca deixaria sua garota. Remo podia morrer por seu caso imaginário. Ele podia morrer junto com o Ranhoso na Floresta Proibida, morto por medo de aranhas ou alguma coisa igualmente idiota.

Seu plano de jogar Remo e trancafia-lo em algum lugar com o Ranhoso se escondeu e teve um fim repentino quando seus lábios e os de Lily se juntaram quando ele entrou na sala de estar. Bem, ele podia agüentar ser humilhado e deixar Remo viver se é para ser assim. Cara, a Lily era gostosa.

"Me desculpe por rir de você," Lily disse através de um sorriso, "mas… bem, se acostume com isso. É difícil não rir."

James olhou bravo. "O que isso era pra significar?"

"Nada," ela respondeu inocentemente, o empurrando. "Eu descobri a definição no sexto ano. Talvez quinto. Era tarde da noite e eu e Alice achamos que era engraçado e isso vem sendo uma piada secreta, desde então. Ontem à noite, quando você me contou que era um veado—" ela disse dando um sorriso amarelo—"Eu não pude me controlar e ri."

"Hey, nós rimos e _não era_ uma piada secreta para nós!" Sirius comentou, se jogando no chão. "Isso torna as coisas engraçadas. Desculpe, Pontas mas eu nunca mais vou olhar pra você da mesma maneira." E começou a rir. De novo. Isso levou um considerável controle próprio de James, mas ele não podia partir para cima de seu melhor amigo e arrancar suas entranhas por sua barriga. E por isso, ele estava bem orgulhoso de si mesmo. Ele merecia outro beijo por aquele maravilhoso controle próprio. Por que Lily não podia ler sua mente e saber que ele merecia um belo beijo? Preferivelmente na frente se seus amigos, então ele podia esfregar na cara de Sirius, especificamente, que James Potter tinha uma garota e Sirius Black não. Agüente _essa_, amigo!

Lily, de qualquer modo, o deu um selinho e isso estava ótimo para ele por enquanto. Logo, eles estarão casados e poderia o que ele quisesse, ainda que fosse entre portas fechadas. E logo irá ter Pontas Júnior correndo e ele e Sirius e Remo e Pedro poderão ensiná-los a ser Marotos e Lily iria o matar por transformar seus bebês em causadores de problemas mas ficaria tudo bem porque ele teria procriado e a McGonagall teria que viver ANOS com seus filhos!

"Eu devo me preocupar com esse olhar louco?" Lily perguntou enquanto ela se afastava dele em direção a porta.

"Sim."

O que quer que ela tenha pensado em responder ficou entalado na sua garganta quando ela olhou para ele. "Não a resposta que eu estava esperando," ela disse devagar. "Talvez, eu deva me preocupar." James deu o seu mais charmoso sorriso que ele podia fazer. Ela apenas revirou os olhos. "Bom, rapazes, desculpe interromper sua noite juntos, mas eu preciso ir agora."

"Apareça a qualquer hora, Lily," Remo disse, "especialmente se você precisar que alguém aprecie seus livros novos."

Uma onda de ciúmes passou por James. Não, Potter, pare. Eles não estão tendo um sórdido caso com a desculpa de livros... Você está exagerando… não tem nada acontecendo…

"Eu irei, Remo," Lily disse, dando-lhe seu sorriso dos livros. Oh cara, então é isso. Aluado vai MORRER. "Tchau, James. Eu te amo."

Amaldiçoe essa mulher. Ela poderia parar seu instinto assassino com cinco simples palavras. Ele estava tão derrotado. "Tchau, Lils. Te amo."

"Ah, Lily," Sirius reclamou. "Eu te odeio tanto agora. Ele estava tão concentrado em pular em cima do Aluado pelo seu sórd-"

James nunca tinha pulado tão longe e tão rápido na sua vida, mas sua mão estava segurando firmemente a boca de Sirius. O vira-lata nunca tinha tido a coragem de lambê-lo, mas ele não voltou atrás. Outra nota para mim mesmo: parar de confidenciar coisas para meu melhor amigo. Ou corte a língua dele fora. Sirius não precisa dela, de qualquer forma.

Colocando as suas mãos pro alto, Lily disse: "Eu nem vou perguntar," enquanto ela se virava para a porta da frente. "Adeus, rapazes!" E foi embora.

James olhou para ela por um momento, desejando poder ir com ela. Ele não podia esperar para se casar com Lily então ele podia viver com ela e passar cada momento com ela e ama-la até a sua morte, sendo isso por causas naturais ou ele sendo seu protetor. Ela era o que fazia com que sua vida valesse a pena. Eu sinceramente espero passar toda minha vida com você, Lily, ele pensou e sorriu. Que coisa babaca. Sirius estaria mortificado se pudesse ler a mente de James.

Mm, falando do Almofadinhas… James tirou a mão da boca de Sirius e limpou sua baba no ombro do amigo. "Almofadinhas… isso é nojento," ele disse.

"E o seus olhos grudentos sobre a Lily não é?" ele retorquiu. James deu um tapa na nuca dele.

"Um dia, Almofadinhas, um dia você vai ter uma garota e eu vou te zoar tanto que você terá que se mudar para Hong Kong para se livrar de mim."

"Isso vale a pena, eu acho legal," Pedro se meteu.

"Você acha, Rabicho?" Sirius disse, se jogando no sofá do Remo.

"Bem," Remo interrompeu tentando evitar uma briga entre um rato e um cachorro, "parece que a Lily recebeu a notícia perfeitamente bem. Parabéns, Pontas. Você achou a garota perfeita."

E ela é a minha garota. E não se esqueça disso, seu maníaco apaixonado por livros.

James gemeu. "É, ela é ótima."

"Especialmente se ela quer se casar com um porco castrado," Sirius alfinetou. James pegou um dos livro de Remo que estavam sobre o chão e jogo em direção a cabeça de Sirius.

"NÃO OS LIVROS, JAMES, NÃO OS LIVROS!" Remo uivou, pulando da cadeira. James abriu um sorriso; talvez os livros tenham um propósito, afinal.


End file.
